Azotea
by NaYaTo
Summary: Un nuevo año se presenta. Kaoru no puede soportar más los sentimientos reprimidos hacia su hermano. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se encuentren solos... en una azotea? //OneShot// HikaruxKaoru // ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! nOn //


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece. Todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora:** Espero que disfruten de mi fic, fue hecho con mucho amor para todos ustedes :)

¡Feliz 2010!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Azotea**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las luces y la música llenaban el ambiente de alegría. La ciudad estaba completamente iluminada y llena de anuncios y luces que habían quedado de la Navidad. Todo se veía realmente precioso. En eso pensaba Kaoru, viendo desde la ventana del Hotel en el que se había alojado todo el Host Club, con el motivo de pasar todos juntos el Año Nuevo. Todos estaban brindando, riendo y jugando mientras esperaban a la cuenta regresiva, pero él simplemente… no tenía ganas. Podía parecer egoísta, pero realmente lo único que quería era volver a casa y dormir. Suspiró mientras giraba su vista de nuevo al gran salón, sólo para deprimirse aún más. Apretó los puños mientras veía a Haruhi con Hikaru riendo y conversando animadamente. Demonios, se sentía tan mal. Sobre todo porque no podía odiarla. Después de todo… él era el equivocado ahí. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de su…hermano? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El sólo pensarlo le daba miedo. Era completamente anormal y estúpido. Es decir, ¡era su hermano! ¿Cómo había podido? "Al corazón no se manda" Esa cierta y endemoniada frase era su refugio; su justificación.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se levantaba del pequeño sofá donde se había sentado. Ya era suficiente tortura por hoy. No estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando eso, no en año nuevo. Iba a salir por la puerta hacia el hall, cuando sintió una mano tomándolo delicadamente del brazo. Se giró un poco asustado por el repentino agarre, y entonces se encontró con una mirada igual a la suya.

-¿No vas a desearle feliz año a tu querido hermano? – Dijo Hikaru extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hermano y sonriendo ampliamente. Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces, para luego sonreír levemente y abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, abrazo que fue correspondido al instante.

-Aún falta media hora, Hikaru. – Susurró ahorrándose el "hermano". Al menos por esa noche quería imaginar que no lo eran, aun que el hecho quedara claro con sólo mirarlo. Hikaru sonrió mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Sígueme, hay algo que quiero que veas. – Susurró en su oído con ese tono que usaba solamente al hacer sus actuaciones de "amor prohibido" en el Host. Kaoru amplió un poco más los ojos y se sonrojó débilmente.

-Cla-Claro… - Tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, para luego ser conducido por su hermano hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Kaoru ardía en curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. La mano de Hikaru sosteniendo la suya propia lo tenía demasiado nervioso. Así que simplemente guardó silencio mientras subían. Desde abajo, los miembros del Host alcanzaron a verlos subiendo el último escalón, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la azotea, Hikaru se dio media vuelta y observó a su hermano con ojos traviesos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó algo nervioso el menor por la mirada de su gemelo, sonrojándose un poco más. Hikaru sonrió y sacó una venda negra de su bolsillo, para luego ponerse detrás de Kaoru y colocarle dicha prenda sobre los ojos de una forma muy sensual, acercando su boca al oído de su hermano. - ¿Hikaru…? – Preguntó aún más nervioso, sintiendo de pronto que hacía mucho calor.

-Tú sólo sígueme… - Susurró el mayor, acariciando con su aliento el cuello del otro. Kaoru tragó saliva y simplemente asintió débilmente, demasiado nervioso para hablar. Hikaru sonrió y abrazó a su hermano por la cintura, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta y abriéndola. – Ven. – Dijo empujándolo un poco hacia adelante. Kaoru simplemente se dejó llevar, sintiendo el cálido tacto de su hermano en su espalda y cintura, empujándolo suavemente para que caminara. Entonces se detuvieron. – Bien, ya llegamos… - Susurró nuevamente en su oído, desatando suavemente la venda de sus ojos, haciéndolo estremecer nuevamente. Y entonces…. Kaoru amplió los ojos.

-Es… hermoso… - A penas y pudo murmurar el pelirrojo, embelesado por la vista que tenía enfrente. Hikaru lo había conducido hacia el borde de la azotea, y de allí arriba donde estaban, las luces de la ciudad se apreciaban de una forma realmente maravillosa. Hikaru sonrió complacido ante la mirada de inocente asombro que tenía su hermano. Entonces se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, besando su cuello. Kaoru se tensó al instante, sonrojándose por completo.

-Sí… lo eres. – Susurró contra su piel, haciendo que Kaoru dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro. Hikaru sonrió ante esto, y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, lo volteó para quedar frente a frente. Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, y completamente sonrojado. Hikaru no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente. Kaoru se veía hermoso así. Sonrió y tomó la barbilla del menor entre sus dedos, acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios…

-¡No! – Gritó de repente Kaoru, bajando la vista y aferrando sus manos fuertemente en la camisa de Hikaru. El mayor amplió los ojos y sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba.

-¿Kaoru…?

-¡No hagas eso! – Susurró en un hilillo de voz, derramando lágrimas, sin soltarse del agarre. Hikaru se sintió morir. Entonces él… Pero… pero si había estado casi seguro de que Kaoru también...

-Entiendo. – Susurró simplemente, separándose de su hermano. Kaoru lo miró un poco sorprendido, y aún con el rostro sonrojado; lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro. – Aún que yo creí que… no importa. – Finalizó apretando los puños y dándose media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Kaoru amplió los ojos y casi vio en cámara lenta como su mano se movía y agarraba el brazo de Hikaru, volteándolo con una fuerza inusual en él. El mayor vio sorprendido como su hermano lo observaba con la respiración agitada y con ojos enfadados.

-¿Kao…?

-Imbécil. – Lo interrumpió su hermano sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Hikaru levantó las cejas. – Idiota. Tonto. Insensible. ¡Imbécil! – Gritó abrazándose fuertemente a él y comenzando a llorar. Hikaru no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Pues tú di! – Dijo separándose de él y viéndolo enfadado y llorando. Hikaru frunció el seño. - ¡Primero te mueres porque Haruhi salga contigo, me pides consejos, me tienes todo el día sentado a tu lado escuchándote hablar tontería y media que leíste en una revista romántica para conquistarla, y ahora sales con esto! – Gritó Kaoru apretando la camisa del otro entre sus manos, soltando al fin todo lo que se tenía guardado. Lo miraba con la respiración agitada y algo sonrojado; no sabía si por la rabia o por la vergüenza de haber hablado por fin. Quizás las dos.

Hikaru lo miraba completamente sorprendido. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Aún ni si quiera digería todo lo que le había dicho Kaoru.

- ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? – Preguntó de pronto el menor, viéndolo dolido. - ¿Crees que mañana voy a olvidarlo? ¿Que para mí no significa nada? – Susurró esta vez con voz quebrada.

-Kaoru…

-¡Cállate! – Gritó apretando aún más la camisa de Hikaru. El mayor lo miró culpable. - ¡Ya basta! – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, decidido. Ya era hora de aclarar todo. - ¡Dímelo de una vez, como un hombre! – Continuó sin dejar de verlo. Hikaru respiró hondo, frunciendo el seño. – Te gusta… ¿Haruhi? – Preguntó arrepintiéndose casi al segundo. No estaba seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Hikaru sonrió cálidamente. Kaoru amplió los ojos cuando sintió que su hermano lo rodeaba con sus cobijadores brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser mi hermano siendo tan idiota? – Susurró divertido, apretando más su abrazo al sentir que Kaoru intentaba huir.

-¡Quién te crees! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya no quiero oírte…! – Susurró sin poder contener sus lágrimas, tratando de soltarse en vano. Hikaru sonrió aún más y, girando sobre sí mismo, acorraló a Kaoru contra la pared que estaba detrás de ellos. Kaoru cerró los ojos por el impacto, que aún que no había dolido, sí le había asustado un poco. - ¿Hikaru…?

-No. – Dijo simplemente, sonriéndole de una forma bastante seductora, apoderándose de su mentón. Kaoru amplió los ojos y se sonrojó. Luego frunció el seño.

-Ya basta, déjame. – Dijo tratando de liberarse.

-Ya dije que no. – Susurró acercándose a su rostro. Kaoru cerró fuertemente los ojos, apegándose lo más que podía a la pared. Hikaru sonrió y se acercó a su oído. – Y te sugiero que no te muevas así, porque no puedo evitar pensar que me estás provocando… - Kaoru amplió los ojos. – Kaoru… - Susurró besando su cuello. El nombrado gemelo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, sin poder resistirse. A quién engañaba, esto superaba todos sus locos sueños que había tenido de algún encuentro con su hermano. – Kaoru… mírame. – Dijo levantando su rostro para mirarle, pero Kaoru tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; sus párpados temblaban. Hikaru sonrió. – Mírame. – Susurró esta vez cálidamente, logrando su cometido momentos después. Kaoru lo miraba con temor, respirando agitadamente. Hikaru sonrió. – Idiota… - Susurró. - Eres un idiota si no te das cuenta que te amo, Kaoru. – El nombrado amplió los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar. No podía reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer. No entendía nada. Siempre había imaginado cómo sería el momento en que Hikaru se le declarara, claro, pero jamás pensó que se haría realidad, y menos que lo diría de una forma tan… directa.

-¿Qué…? Pero… y Haruhi… - Consiguió decir al fin. Hikaru rió un poco.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, tonto? – Dijo acariciando su rostro y acercándose más a él. Kaoru se sonrojó. Hikaru sonrió. – Grábatelo en esa cabecita loca que tienes: Te-a-mo. – Dijo marcando bien cada sílaba, mirándolo directo a los ojos, esta vez hablando seriamente, intentando transmitirle con la mirada todos sus sentimientos también. No podía negarlo, estaba nervioso. Kaoru amplió los ojos y por unos instantes no supo de su alma. Y entonces…

-Idiota… - Susurró derramando algunas lágrimas por la emoción, sonriendo débilmente. Aún no podía creerlo… ¡Imposible!

Hikaru sonrió.

-Sí, el más grande después de ti. – Dijo para luego besarlo en los labios de una manera profunda y desesperada. Kaoru cerró fuertemente sus ojos, aferrándose a la camisa de Hikaru, disfrutando del beso lo que más podía. Entreabrió sus labios ante el roce de la lengua de Hikaru, pidiéndole permiso. Sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo cuando su gemelo profundizó el beso, apretándose contra la pared. No quería pensar en nada. No quería pensar en el después, en el por qué, no quería pensar en Haruhi, ni tampoco en qué diría la gente. Simplemente quería disfrutarlo. Disfrutar al máximo.

A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar la cuenta regresiva…

_10… 9… 8… _

Hikaru atrajo más a su hermano por la cintura, rozando sus cuerpos, provocando suspiros en el menor.

_7… 6… 5… _

Kaoru no se quedó atrás y subió sus manos al cuello de su hermano, entrelazándolas detrás de su nuca, quedando en una posición más cómoda. Siguieron besándose, en una continua lucha entre lenguas, sin dar tregua un segundo.

_4… 3… 2… _

Ambos se separaron ante la necesidad de aire y apoyaron la frente en la del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose con total sinceridad, mirándose con gran amor.

_1… ¡Feliz año nuevo! _

Ambos rieron un poco y se abrazaron fuertemente, divertidos por la forma en que se habían dado las cosas. Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, sonriendo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Kaoru. – Susurró el mayor basándole en la mejilla y acariciando su cabello. El otro sonrió.

-Feliz año nuevo, Hikaru. – Dijo levantando la vista, y uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

Atrás de ellos, los fuegos artificiales hacían su aparición, formando diversas figuras, entre las cuales, se formó un hermoso y rojo corazón…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

FIN.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final: **¡Kyaa! n.n ¡¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho esto!! =) ¡¡Es un pequeño regalín de año nuevo, para todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo fics de esta parejita!! :) Mi forma de desearles un feliz 2010 a todos, que esté plagado de bendiciones y amor ^________^. Disfruten mucho con sus familias, olviden discusiones tontas, y den su mejor cara al mundo. ¡Tenemos un nuevo año con nosotros!

¡Un beso enorme a todos! =)

Que se la pasen muy bien =D

¡¡Bye!! ^____^

Atte.

NaYaTo.


End file.
